Costume Idea/Santa's Sleigh Costume/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. This Costume should be added in a Christmas Update. It looks like a small sleigh on the head of the opponent. It also has 8 reindeer in front of it. They are all brown. One of them have a red nose (This is Rudolf, the most famous reindeer that carries Santa's Sleigh and is at the front of it). The presents are all with different colours. All the colours that are there: red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange and pink. Santa is just like the famous Santa Claus. Red clothes, big white beard, white hair and a red winter cap. This is an SS Rank Costume and you can buy it for 3,900,000 points. Effect This Costume has 2 effects. I will describe both below: 1) Santa's Sleigh will fly off the head of the owner of the Santa's Sleigh Costume. The sleigh, reindeer and Santa become bigger and goes on the ground. If they will reach it where the opponent is standing, he will be flat for 5 seconds and the wearer of the Santa's Sleigh Costume can easily score. The reindeer will run towards the opponent and give him much damage and push him back into his own goal. The owner of the Costume can walk through Santa's Sleigh and the ball also. The reindeer will run totally till the goal of the opponent. When they reached that, Santa's Sleigh will fly back in the air and fly out of the screen and yell: "Ho ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!". This Effect can be really good for making goals. The reindeer give huge damage and this makes it easy for the wearer of the Santa's Sleigh Costume to score. Also is it good to use when the opponent is right before you. He will almost always flat and you can easily score. 2) Santa's Sleigh will fly again off the head of the owner of the Santa's Sleigh Costume. The sleigh, reindeer and Santa also becomes again bigger. But now the Sleigh will fly high in the air on the top of your screen. You will hear the famous song: Jingle Bells. When the music starts, Santa will start throwing presents towards the ground of the field. All the presents are bombs and when the opponent touch them, he will explode and disappear for 5 seconds. The wearer of the Santa's Sleigh Costume can't touch this bombs and he can easily score. Santa will throw 10 presents and then again fly away and yell: "Ho ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!". This effect can be very good, because the opponent almost always touches 1 present and he will disappear for 5 seconds. Also is it good to use one every place on the field, because Santa's Sleigh throws presents on all the places on the field. When Santa has flew away, he will 2 seconds later come back on the head of the wearer of the Santa's Sleigh Costume. Also when the opponent lose his Costume while the Effect is used, Santa will immediately fly away and say: "Ho ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!". Stats Bonus * Speed: +8 * Kick: +6 * Jump: +5 * Dash: +3 * Power: +5 Trivia *This is one of the only Costumes in Head Soccer that has 2 effects. *The wearer of the Costume in Arcade should be a Character that has something to do with Christmas. *This Costume idea was made 2 days before Christmas and is a Christmas Present for everybody! Category:Costume Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland